The Life Of A Pretty Liar
by Bella-Sakkaku
Summary: Is it really better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all? Even if you weren't in love? And is it better to have regret of having done something or regret not doing it? Your life isn't always how you wish so why not spice yourself up a bit? Even if its wrong its not lying its just making yourself more interesting Ino's Journal
1. Chapter 1

I own Nothing but the plot

The life of a pretty liar

Why am I so full of doubt I just wish that I could trust that he told me the truth, I can't say for sure what I feel for him but it must be something after all I did give myself to him. Even though he didn't do the same at least it doesn't seem that way to me, perhaps this is my own fault I trusted him to fast too soon and he is more knowledgeable than me he's older much older than me. I should have trusted my gut but I got caught up in a somewhat blinding way… maybe it was because no guy had ever treated me in that way and I was not about to be picky well not really.

Still I don't understand many things he is a stranger to me still and will now always be because there is doubt in me and when in doubt get out but I don't want to get out I just want to have things be the way that they were not too long ago, I shouldn't have left but I was not gone for too long just two weeks. And yet in those two weeks everything seemed to have changed transformed into something completely different than what I had been expecting… but what had I been expecting? I really don't know the answer to that, maybe I had assumed that everything would have stayed the same no change or if there was going to be change it would have been for the better not for worse.

But things don't turn out how we would have liked for them to be like, life sucks that way I guess! But now here I am with a head full of questions that I'm too afraid to ask and a big knot in my throat which would mean that I want to cry but no tears form in my eyes. Just that lump and a million questions that I have no courage to ask and it's all topped off with a huge serving of fear.

Fear of not seeing him ever again? Or maybe of him being guilty of something... I have not had any sign of his existence in weeks now which means that one he has told me the truth of his location the first time or I can considered myself dumped which really sucks because we weren't even together officially! Hell we were supposed to be just fuck buddies seriously what the hell! I should have listen to my gut hell I had predicted that I would get attached and that's what happened I think.

Of course I really didn't know what I was doing so point for me? Or for him? Oh this is just too much to take in and maybe I should try to cry, just to let it all out that helps right! But I shouldn't feel sorry for myself after all I'm young and like he once told me, "Your beautiful and you'll have lots of guys in your life, just live your life without regrets." But now I'm just wondering if that was something he said just to brain wash me? Probably.

Okay now the knot has become more present and the tears are here now so far just two drops are running down my face. He would always call me beautiful and at first I didn't believe him, I thought it was just something he would say for saying it I really don't know, eventually I started to believe it slowly that turned into sexy and by that point it would be an alternation between the two and towards the end I became baby. What does this all mean?

I could go on ahead and look in books magazines even ask questions but those answers that I would get could or couldn't be the correct answer… what is even the question here anyways? If I was beautiful? Sexy? Or just naïve enough for him to take advantage of? I think it's the last one and the answer to that is yes! And not just for him for any guy he didn't have to be older than me for that. Maybe

I could have done a lot of things differently and now that things have passed and been done I know what I would have changed, first off I wouldn't have given my first kiss that fast to him second which probably should be the first but it's what happened next I wouldn't have given him my first time to him just like that, like if it meant nothing it wasn't special I wasn't in love I didn't have a crush I was just wanting to experience affection from a male. But that was not the way I should have done this, but it wasn't all entirely horrible he did make me feel wanted and I would get so giddy and happy excited and all these other feelings when I would talk to him for hours at night all night until I would fall asleep.

That was back in the start of it all when it was all pink and wonderful I and it amazes me that all these things happened to me in a matter of months its been almost a year now since we met, if he did tell me the truth and he is where he said he would be and in 3 months more like 2 ½ months he calls me back then… I want to welcome him with open arms only this time no sex at least not for some time as in until he proves to me that he really is my friend that he doesn't just want me sexually like I think, and if he doesn't ever re-enter my life I want to remember him with… as the friend that... no the person that I needed to meet to get a little excitement in my life and opened my eyes to a lot of things.

So that's what I'm going to do it's now end of mid-September and one of his months and some is up he has until the end of November to make his presents known to me, but don't get me wrong this doesn't mean that I won't try to find someone new. After all he did help me and I'm different now than from when I met him, now all I have to do is wait and see what happens, but that's what makes fear and a lump on my throat appear.

What if he really just left my life?

Just like that he could possibly be gone forever, I hope not because I want to believe those nice things that he told me. Either way I will always remember him even if he's forgotten all about me. I hope not though.

September 23, 2012

Ino


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything but the plot.

The life of a pretty liar

Well here's another day that's gone by.

Only as of next week things are going to be different, I got myself a job and apparently in the towns best company! Yay for me that was easy. Only I'm scared what if no one likes me? That would be horrible, but I suppose it won't be so horrible if I don't feel comfortable I can always look elsewhere, but for now it will do.

This is great now I can finally start to buy my own things and finally move out! It will be the best I will go out and party and I will finally be able to make friends…

It's sad really I'm so stupid, I have no friends. It's not like I'm mean or anything I'm actually really shy. I wish I wasn't but I am and I hope pray wish and attempt to change, to be the girl that people like to talk to, but I'm not. I had friends in high school only I was always just there, I had not been allowed to go out and hang out. My parents would never allow me to go out, and I love my parents but deep down I hold a grudge towards them because they isolated me and now that schools over… well I only have myself and that's it.

I'm pathetic…

I was not teased in school; I never had a crush on someone which was a good thing because they would have never felt the same way anyways, maybe that's why. I was just there like if I was invisible, but my friends were there they would include me in there conversations only I would just not always talk as much as them, I guess I was more of the listener and comforter than I was the one with the problems, but I did have a problem I was too shy. I just was never able to face it, why cause I was too shy!

And to top it all off I'm not the best looking either, if I had to place myself based on my looks I would be just below average but above unattractive, I think there would have still been hope for me if I was average looking. I wear oaky outfits and I do my hair to the best of my ability and I do my makeup in a way that you can tell I have it on, but I don't go all crazy with it I don't want to look like a clown. I have a small upper torso, I'm a b-34 cup not the best size compared to my friends I would sure like implants if only I could afford them. And I have a small waist, basically I'm pear shape body type, I have a small amount of belly fat but not too much so I should be happy, but guys like boobs and I have very little to work with. I could wear pushups but you know if that would have gotten me to a point where I would be intimate with a guy and my bra's gone… well I don't want to feel stupid.

Well I'm going to try and change I don't want to be that way anymore this personality has gotten me nothing but isolation and loneliness! Seriously I know that maybe my parents meant well and wanted me to be safe, but all that's going to end up happening is I'm going to go insane and die a loner…

I don't want that!

I'm 18 and I have never been kissed! Some girls my age have been kissing for years even having sex for years and dating, but who would want to even do that with me? Maybe a nerd, I'm desperate any one of the opposite sex will do I don't care what they look like, but that's all a fantasy a daydream that some guy will appear and want me in that way.

That's something that's not going to happen anywhere other than in my dreams!

October 06, 2011

Ino


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own anything but the plot

The life of a pretty liar

October 11, 2011

Okay a few days ago when I was all happy and excited that I was going to finally get a life, well I'm on my way… I think

Anyways, last night yes last night had been my first 'day' of work and I have to admit it went well, I didn't fall asleep I was focusing too much. I really would have rather work some different hour maybe in day light… oh well it's okay I guess I don't like waking up in the morning so that's good, night time will do.

Everyone had been nice and it hadn't been as scary as I thought it would be…I think I will even be able to make friends here, hopefully.

Ino

The night was fresh it was after all the middle of autumn and soon winter will be here, much to my disappointment I'm more of a summer start of fall kind of girl. I had a pair of dark wash skinny jeans and a pink long sleeve Hollister shirt, it was fitting but not overly tight it was a bit of a low cut shirt but did not show any cleavage and to top off my work look I used a pair of pink and coal Canvas Era's. My long platinum hair was in my usual ponytail with my bangs swept to the side.

And here I am on my way to my new job, I wonder what I will have to do it should be something simple after all I have never worked before now. Too bad I have to start out in a late shift maybe that's why it had been so easy for me to 'land' this job no one else wanted it! I had just not informed myself as great as I should have.

I had never noticed how everything looks so different in the dark; the building is simple… what's so special about this place? Well as long as I get paid who cares what the place looks like right.

I was told to ask for some guy named Iruka, there doesn't seem to be too many people here yet well its 9:35 and work doesn't start till 10:00 and finish at 5:00

And as I get closer to the entrance I see that there is a gated door… okay and how do I get in?

"Can I help you with something?" came the voice of a man behind me, not going to lie, but he did startled me a bit as if I'm not nervous enough let's just all sneak up on the new girl.

He was very tall and thin, "Um, yeah… I'm supposed to talk to Iruka" I said as clearly as I could and hopefully loud enough too I really don't want to have to repeat myself.

"Oh you're the new." he said with a bit of surprise like he didn't believe that I was going to take this job… weirdo. I just nodded my head and he walked to the gate and pressed a button and spoke into it, "The new temp is here."

"All right cool, come on in." was the response of the voice of a male

And with that said the old man effortlessly pulled on the gate door and motioned me in with a smile and a "Good luck." He told me and in I went passing another set of doors that led me into a smallish room? There wasn't anything special there, just the company name **Ichiraku **painted on the front a few posters of bowls of ramen over the wall. Well it's better than being out if front end serving the food and it pays more, and this is what I get for not going to college. And to the right there was one last set of glass doors that must lead into the factory.

Entering I see another pair of doors further down to my left and to my right there is a small window with a guy talking on the phone, and if I go straight I see people and a few circular tables and groups of people talking amongst themselves. And I think I'm not as invisible here as I was in school, "Ah you must be the new employee." the guy that had been talking on the phone said with a smile on his face, "Why don't you come on in." he said and I did not hesitate I didn't want to be stared at by my new co-workers. Entering there was a small office space with two computers on the right wall close to where the small window had been and a table with papers scattered all over, "Hello, I'm Iruka." The man said and extended his hand to me.

I took it, "Hi, I'm Ino." I said loudly and clearly and offered him a small smile, remember be more confident.

After our hand shake and small introduction he motioned me to have a seat which I took then he looked at the clock on his computer, "There is still one other person who should be here soon," he told me while he took his own seat "I have to check some emails, so don't think I'm being rude or ignoring you or anything like that." He explained to me.

"Yeah sure." I told him, I get it he has work to do or maybe his own personal life to attended to I'm not sure, but I'm not about to question him on what he's doing. Instead I continue to examine the office, there was a big school white board organized with the next two weeks down and the hours of the day going across and different names in each spot with in separate days and times.

Ten minutes had gone by and soon another person entered, "Hey sorry I'm a bit late." Said a girl with dark short hair and dark eyes with a bright smile, you can tell right away that she's really sure of herself… I envy her cause that's how I want to be.

"It's cool, I'm Iruka" said the man taking his attention away from the screen and back to me and the new comer, with the girl that just came in it made me feel less nervous about being new.

"Hi, I'm Shizune." The new person who had entered the room said with a loud proud voice, she averted her eyes from Iruka to me and offered me a big smile.

"Hello." I said to her and she had a seat next to me, for the next 15 minutes we filled out more forms and had curious employees peak in and smile with an occasional hello. I suppose they were interested in the new meat that had arrived.

And after we were all done with the forms it was time to meet our supervisor, "Pain can you come over to the reception we're ready for you." Iruka said into a walky-talky and in less than five minutes a guy with short bright orange hair walked in, he looked really serious it was almost intimidating especially for me, I snuck a peak at Shizune he seemed to have no effect on her. "Hey pain this is Ino and Shizune." Iruka introduced us and with a smile "There all yours, good luck." He wished us; he was the second person to say this I wonder why?

Should I know something?

Pain left the room and we followed him it seemed that the shift had started and he lead us through the pair of doors that had been to my left before. He showed us around but to be honest the place all looked the same I'm bound to get lost here if I'm left on my own…

As soon we came to the lab where they tested the noodles, yes it had been a big surprise that noodles need testing but hey what do I know. There was a strong smell of soup and people in white coats, "This is where we test the product." Pain explained, and there was a small group of people talking amongst themselves until they noticed that we had entered the room. They all offered smiles and greetings and I responded with a small smile of my own, we didn't stay there for long and we continued on our way and that's also when he would separate me from Shizune, true she wasn't my friend or anything but I had been using her as my type of support. "Naruto." Pain called out to a tall dark blonde boy.

His hair was a darker shade of blonde than my own and his blue eyes were lighter than my dark green eyes, he had a baby face and offered a comforting smile to me.

"Naruto, this is Ino she's going to be in station 4." Pain said and then began to walk off with Shizune right behind him.

'Oh why did he have to leave me alone with a boy, it's okay I can do this he's not going to hurt me or anything just relax.'

"Hi there, I'm Naruto." He introduced himself again with a smile

"I'm Ino" I told him with a smile.

"C'mon." he told me and walked right beside me, "Today I'm going to be here with you and show you how to do this." He began his explanation he must have noticed that I was nervous "So how old are you?" Naruto asked me he must be trying to make me feel more comfortable.

It was working and I was grateful that he wasn't just going to tell me what to do and ignore my existence, "I'm 18" I told him and before I could even ask him how old he was he responded.

"I'm 19!" he excitedly said, "…So… do you have any kids." He asked me he looked rather interested in this and he was slightly serious.

Honestly was that some type of joke? One I have never been kissed let alone have even been asked to be in a sexual relation… but he doesn't need to know this. Still his question was acceptable there are a lot of teen moms these days so that's probably why he asked me; still that's not really any of his business and there really was no reason for him to ask that either. "No I don't." I responded like it was a normal question.

With less enthusiasm he gave me a smile, "That's good." And then he began to explain to me my job, it wasn't hard I just had to make sure that all the boxes had the proper label's; no missing info, every box is sealed and every 30 min's I open a box make sure there's the right amount take note and at the end of the day write a report on the computer and that's it. Easy enough…

The night went on pretty fast and soon I found myself in lunch time, once again I was reunited with Shizune and thankfully she approached me with a smile "So how are things going for you?" she asked me with a smile, yet she almost spoke to me like she had been worried about me, but she doesn't know me we are either strangers or at the starting point of becoming friends.

Either way I'm glad I have someone here with me, Naruto had said he had something he had to do real quick and he would catch up. Shizune and I sat down at a table, "It's going good." I told her and from there we began to talk almost as if we have known each other for some time.

And out of nowhere a guy with dark eyes and dark silver hair popped up right in front of me, "Hi, I'm Kakashi." He introduced himself to me with a smile and extending his hand to me.

I remember him he had been one of the guys that had been in the lab earlier talking, but there hadn't been any proper introduction. "Hello I'm Ino" I told him my voice was soft but loud enough for him to hear me, and once I accepted his hand his smile widened… I like his smile it's what many consider a perfect smile.

Once we released our hands he started at me for a moment longer then he look to the girl who sat with me and extended his hand to her and they introduced themselves and then just like he had appeared he went to a table that was close to the corner and sat with some others who I'm going to guess are his work friends.

The rest of the time had gone by rather fast; with small talk from Naruto I began to feel better and les nervous.

* * *

Okay I have no idea what goes on in a factory so I could be wrong.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own anything just the plot

The life of a pretty liar

October 28, 2011

Well it's been what, like two weeks or so since I got a job.

And I have to say it feels like I've been here longer than what I really have, I have made friends well its more like acquaintances, only thing that sucks is that Shizune didn't last long but its okay.

I spend quite of bit of time with Naruto since his station is close to mine, only he has taken to picking on me. He calls me names sometimes gives be glares and even puts his hands up like he and I are about to get into a boxing match. He makes it fun and entertaining and even though my job is easy and I was kept busy the first few days, its starting to get boring and I get sleepy.

It's only natural I suppose, it doesn't matter what time it is you always get sleepy when you get bored.

I have even made, friends with Kakashi he is nice but he likes to sneak up on me to 'keep' me on my toes. But its okay…

Confession...

A few days after I had met him I saw him in one of my dreams… and no it wasn't a naughty dream it was one of those dreams that don't make any sense. Anyways to make a story short as it turns out Kakashi was a guard? Or something like that but it was him physically only with a different name yeah no sense at all. So I guess in my dream my dad had been married to someone else and left the other person only he hadn't divorced and it broke my heart and we had been in a type of zoo or amusement park when the news was given to me. So I'm like running and jumping over stuff and hiding from my family, maybe I had ninja combined with spidey powers or something and eventually I get to my 'house' which isn't really my house and right in the kitchen waiting for me was Kakashi. Just waiting for me to talk to him about my problem…

So to the contact touching part, well after he had heard me out he stood up from the chair where he had been sitting and walked up to me. He ruffled my hair and told me… something that I can't remember and then walk out the door and left.

Does that have some hidden sign?

Or is it just some random dream… yup it is and no I don't have some pre crush or anything.

Any ways moving on to other things that have been happening, I have been invited to go party with Naruto but I declined… because one I have overprotective parents, two I have no idea how to act so I simply told him that I had overprotective friend who looked after me and would not allow me to go…

Okay so that was one, and later on Kiba another guy who works near me. Well he too invited me to go hang out at a get together, and again the two reasons had block me from saying yes. If I were to live on my own I would have said yes to Naruto and if he hadn't asked I would have said yes to Kiba. I think I would have known how to act, and also stranger danger should be taken into consideration here

But this is helping me out a bit I can speak clearly now, I'm still working on my shyness but no one has even seemed to notice that I am shy or simply has not voiced it out to me.

Well no that's not true, umm… maybe a day or two after I had started my career at Ichiraku. I had taken a seat in a table and Kakashi seemed to have noticed my presence, he had sent me a smile and invited me to sit with him my response had been just to smile. When he saw that I wasn't about to join him he replied and told me that he didn't bite. So I did go sit with him.

Then it was like an interrogation…

He asked me all types of questions like how old I was, where I was born, where I attended school stuff like that, and then he asked me "Where you quiet in school" and my brain didn't ask for permission it responded on its own. I smiled looked at him and said that sometimes I would be at first but I would talk to anyone who I was seated to… that was not true but he seemed to believe it I think.

My brain has been doing that a lot lately… I want to say this but…

Kakashi had invited me to go to Kiba's hang out and I had used the same excuse… he had asked me if this was just a friend and again my mouth didn't ask for permission and said the he was like a brother…

Got to get a hold of my actions, right?

~Ino


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own anything just the plot

The life of a pretty liar

November 17, 2011

Okay its been a while…

And I have quite some stuff to say, remember how last time I said that things between me and Naruto had been going good and we were all buddy buddy and stuff. I think things are starting to get out of hand with that…

The picking and teasing is starting to get out of hand, I think... I've never had this type of friendship?

As for my life…

…yeah I'm only like two steps forward and there's like the longest road ahead of me, oh I feel like I'm not progressing. I guess I just don't…

I don't know what I want; it's supposed to be a try and fail well I have yet to do the try part. What should I do? There is a world out there and I have yet to explore it… what should I do?

Ugh! What should I do? What should I do? What Should I do? God when is the answer going to come to me! I fantasize constantly about what my life could be like, and I wish I could have an affair something that will be exciting and wonderful, but…

What if I fall in love?

Maybe it would be a wonderful experience… have I ever been in love? What does love feel like? I have looked for that answer and all I get is, 'you'll know' is that true? Will I just know, just like that. And can I pick who I love or fall in love with? Hummm. Or is it like that whole you can pick your friends but you can't pick your family type of deal.

But when? Who? And how?

I hope my adventure come soon… but how, how will I be able to find my adventure if I'm trapped and too full of fear to just jump out there, i have no one after all. And even if one day I just get the nerve, what would I do? No where would I go?

My ass is broke and I have zero responsibilities, I can't really take care of myself so um… how would I survive! And to top it off I keep getting lectured by my father, I get it thou he was probably expecting more from me. But I don't know what I want…

Duh idiot, I should smack myself on the forehead, bang my head against the wall… but I'm not going to Because that would hurt too much.

But that would be the answer, the solution to my issues… no I don't have issues, right? And even if the answer is yes, doesn't everyone. But back to my epiphany, lol I had an epiphany… I can't recall the last time I had one.

I should go find my life out in college… I hear it's a place where you discover yourself. But what could I be… do people have an idea of what they want to go to do when they are about to finish high school? I don't know what to do and I really want to just have that adventure…

Why can't I just have fun!

Am I really even close to getting that? When people say if you think about it hard enough, it will come true. What happened to that?

Lately I have been checking my horoscope…

And it tells me that my life will soon change… hey dude who writes this stuff, Nothing is happening! Aren't you supposed to direct me in said direction of change?

…

Dear Universe

Hi it's me the girl who you have not been too easy or kind to lately, what with the isolating parents and my lack of model features… yea I think you owe me! Please, please a billion times please and then multiply that by 12; may I please have some excitement something… I just really want an adventure please just a little one for a little while.

With much love

~Ino


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own anything just the plot

The life of a pretty liar

December 31, 2011

You know how you always want what you can't have…?

An idea popped into my head today, like when you always see something that is totally pointless well no pointless is just something that you rarely use and it is always there in your face. And the one time you want to use this thing it's like Bam!

It's gone, and you search and search like crazy and nothing… until you give up hope and you just let it go and accept that you did not appreciate the thing. But you find it latter on when you don't need it anymore and it goes back to being the neglected object.

Well guess what, I just let it go.

I get it I'm not ready to have this to live some exciting life well… what can you do right. The only difference is that I never had it, so how do you lose what you don't have?

So that's that.

Anyways work has been very good lately kind of, Naruto has been rather distant to me lately we have our moments of… what could I call it, our I hate you moments?

Basically I have no idea how to act around him, sometimes he so sweet and nice and then its as if he's bipolar. And member how I wondered if I could pick who I fall for, well it's Naruto his sweet side anyways. Without the bipolar, no I don't want that I want to take that part and rip it off him and toss it off into the beyond… and then… what?

Confession time…

Sometimes I daydream with him, he has wonderful eyes… I like his blue eyes.

But why does he have to be so mean? Its like hurtful at times, just cause I'm smaller than him doesn't mean that he has to pick on me. I can't completely blame him I go along and fight back and it's like a cycle, he'll stare me down. But those other times he is so sweet and I just want to hug and tell him… I think I would after much inner torment I would just say it probably not to his face but, humm.

Stupid question, is this a crush?

Do I have a thing for Naruto?

Yeah, you'll know when it happens, yeah right. :/

All I know is I'm confused… why does he have to be so mean? Sometimes it's like that Taylor Swift song mean, if in life there would be songs to go along with situations and people, hey guess what that would be our song… well no just the part that's like...

What parts would I use? I think it would go a little something like:

You, with your words like knifes and swords and weapon's that you use against me…

Why you gotta be so mean?

You with your switching sides…

you have pointed out my flaws again, as if I don't already see them

Tryin' to block you out, cause I'll never impress you

I just want (us) to feel okay again

All you are is mean

Why gotta be so mean?

Yup those our parts with a little bit of my not so creative handy work. ;) but it's all just in my mind another fantasy to add to the collection, yeah I decided to be a collector of my fantasies. And for your info they are not dirty…

Cause, well I still haven't been kissed here! It's okay I have decided to label myself as a late bloomer, and reading about it might not be the same as actually experiencing it. And when it happens it will happen… I'll bloom when where how and with who?

All a mystery and it is written in my future, there is someone out there for everyone… right?

Hope so and I'm trying to be patient but, ugh very frustrating… please let it be worth the wait! That's my new years resolution, hope 2012 is better than past years. Well I'll find out tomorrow!

~Ino


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own anything just the plot

The life of a pretty liar

January 12, 2012

Back again and…

And… I just woke up and okay this is so a confession moment!

I just had the weirdest dream ever, and no it was not some dirty wet sex dream Nooo.

Okay so basically I'm apparently hanging out with Kakashi… And no after that one last dream way back when I first met him he had yet to make his comeback. Until now, first we were… not even talking I'm not all too sure what we were doing, we were doing something and then

We were holding hands…

Yup our hands were connected by our laced fingers, but it gets even better as we are walking holding each other's hands out of nowhere Naruto is coming towards us! And when I see him, I panic? I'm not sure what but I pull my hand back and free it from Kakashi's. Which was pointless cause Naruto had seen the whole us holding hands just walking down the road. And as Naruto keeps getting closer Kakashi takes my hand again… and Naruto just looks directly at me and shakes his head no and he just keeps walking away.

What the hell was that all about!

O.o that is what my face was like when I woke up, I still can't believe I just dreamt that!

What are you trying to tell me subconscious!? Is it because I have been talking to Kakashi more now? He… umm why am I even giving this that much thought? Kakashi would never go for a stupid girl who doesn't even know what she wants; he's not that disparate so just get that thought out of my mind!

He's just being nice, that's all…

~Ino


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own anything just the plot

The life of a pretty liar

January 24, 2012

Um okay so I feel stupid and fairly confused or is that the same thing?

Not sure but anyways, Kakashi has been acting really weird… maybe he can secretly read minds and he knows that I had that one dream like a few nights ago. If that's the case my brain isn't safe!

Okay lets go back to… since I first started to work for Ichiraku's he had been nice to me and since then that's it he sees me walking by he'll smile and say hi, lunch time comes along he'll talk to me but he doesn't sit right next to me just close enough with a whole lot of space between us, then he and Kiba keep asking me to hang out with them somewhat same problem as last time only…

Okay lets go back to the end of December I said that I had a boyfriend, I figured you know they will just stop asking, it back fired not because they didn't believe me, noooo apparently me ME Ino Yamanaka… from what I got it's a believable thing. And my brain just ordered my mouth to say those words, well my 'bf' needed a job which I was able to create with only one um at the start while my brain came up with his life.

I attempted to make it as believable as I could and it worked , only just after I had finished telling my 'bf's' life, Kiba comes and has a seat and you know what some people can't keep their mouths shut, it's just sad and they say girls gossip.

Men just don't want to admit it.

Anyways Yamato told Kiba, and then one of these two must have opened their big mouths cause for the next few days I had been asked about said 'boyfriend'. Especially Kakashi it had been strange since he had been the first to ask me about him after work that same day. So that's when I realized something… they talk about me behind my back. But what's there to talk about?

Well I am an interesting subject lol!

They are so gossipers, they just don't want to admit it… what a shame that I caught you!

Anyways that's not why it had backfired I had not been caught in my lie. But some new guy apparently volunteer at the college where he was going. Well technically he was and is a real person Sasuke Uchiha, what had scared me was if this guy does go around asking for Sasuke and it turns out that he decided to go to school there.

Well I got away with that one because the guy didn't last too long, luck had been on my side so that meant that I got lucky and a last chance, but Sasuke and I had to break up.

But we couldn't do it over night then I would be caught, so slowly we would be having issues until he would ask for a break. I think that's how it would work.

Anyways even though Kakashi knew that I was in a 'relationship' he kept asking me to hang out with him, then he keeps on asking for my number…

I don't want to give it to him mainly because I'm afraid? I don't know why I am afraid but I think that's it. Anyways that's been going on for a few days now with more insisting and today I have the night off so he's working and I'm at home… with a small paper with his number sitting on my night stand.

Yeah I guess he got tired of asking me for mine and gave me his instead… so now what? Should I text him I told him I would, but I'm scared and nervous… right now it's 2:00 am

What should I do?

Oh my god is this the universe's answer to my letter? Or am I about to find that one thing that I had neglected and then wanted but couldn't find… am I about to find it?

But with Kakashi?

Damn here I go again making a hurricane in a glass of water, he's just being nice. Right?

He has been acting really weird these past few days so what's up with that? He's been… telling me that well…

That you know I'm beautiful a lot lately, but friends say that type of things to each other right?

You know what I'm getting way too ahead of myself, its not like that! And I will even prove it I'm going to text him…

Right now… what am I supposed to say thou?!

~Ino


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own anything just the plot

The life of a pretty liar

January 24, 2012

Well I did it and you know what…

I'm glad I did because I think I really am finally making a friend! Only I think my brain is still going wild with the imagination and well I think I'm just trying to… I don't know what my brain is trying to say but it's a confusing thing.

Our conversation lasted from 2 to guess…

9:00a.m. which is the time right now, and well that's Seven hours, honestly I was sure it would have only lasted a few minutes. That's was really nice, but it was probably a onetime thing or something…

Any who, it's time for a power nap. :)

~Ino


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own anything just the plot

The life of a pretty liar

February 9, 2012

Kay things have been going strangely well for me lately,

And you know what I have notice that there has been change in me comparison to how I was behaving a few months back…

Lately it's like my mind has stopped analyzing things too much before they just leave my lips, and I have noticed that people are talking; crazy but I love this change.

But how, after years of wishing, of hoping and wanting change it just pops out like that how? And why now? My life is still not the way I want only I know that this time I feel like it really is about to start to begin.

As for my work life things have been changing like really changing, I have been reassigned and that is a good thing! My nocturnal career has come to an end and now and I have moved on to the afternoon which is okay I suppose. There are new people that I have met, but the thing is that I am…

I suppose I miss Naruto, I have yet to see him in quite some time. Thou he is still bipolar and more indifferent towards me… what did I do? Was it because of me say no to going to hang out with him and whatever, hey dude guess what this is what happens when you're an only child. Because they didn't have any more, they want to constantly be on the only ones case, and I suppose my attitude change has; I guess been noticed by them…

It may or may not be because of my wish to jump off this nest and get rid of the chain that's tide around my little bird leg. Still it's like I look down and it's a very long drop… should I jump? Or is this chain keeping me from my end?

And as for my dear friend Kakashi… ;)

Well what can I say lately things have been, I don't know?

Good, like really good! Not like when someone asks you how have you been and your reply is I'm good. No its like for reals good.. it's the type of feeling that you just get it's the warm bubbly feeling that makes you want to constantly smile and giggle to yourself. And then people around you stare at you and their all like what's so funny, but nothing is funny you just feel like giggling to yourself.

What can I say I'm just happy :)

I don't think I would have ever thought that I would be in this position in my whole life! Its one of those things where you think that, this will never happen to me! And you believe that it only happens to that one person that you wish you were or it doesn't happen in real life.

Well guess what it does sometimes… when you least expect it to happen, especially to you yourself! And I'm so glad I took this chance, because if I wouldn't have then I would have missed out on this chance or worse regret and wonder what if.

Those types of thoughts always make my mind wonder and my imagination wonder and put myself in so many situations… fantasies?

And with that thought. Is it better to have done something and regret it or regret not having done it? Does it have the same effect or… is it just the consequences of the choice? Hum… I can't help but feel silly and well giggly for having these questions that will not get their answer. And here comes another, why? Why won't these questions have their answer?

Well that too is one of those things that just might surprise me later on… maybe then again maybe not! After all some things are better left unsaid, the mystery that they create keeps us interested in them, curiosity is what that becomes and curiosity is always a plus in alto of situations. But sometimes we can't help, but become the cat…

Catzilla is where I first discovered this saying… good book right next to the hungry caterpillar and up there with the find waldo :)

But any ways, I'm of topic… I am grateful towards Kakashi for his kindness, only I don't know if he tells me what I want to hear or if he means it?

Either way I can say that he is someone who I do not want to forget anytime soon, if ever! He is messaging me every night and is constantly telling me wonderful things that woos most if not all girls, but he is older than me so is he just playing me? And I'm just letting him?!

But here's an interesting thing; a few days after my change of position I cross paths with Kakashi and in one of those I asked if he had seen Naruto. And he had been nice flirting with me if I am so bold as to say, then after I asked he became slightly distant…

I remember the first and only time that I have ever hugged Kakashi, and I liked how it felt to be held. Even if it had only lasted a few seconds…

But, he is just being nice… a friend.

And that is what I want a friend, someone who I could talk with and spend time with. And friends hug right?!

I have to get these types of thoughts out of my head!

~Ino


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own anything just the plot

The life of a pretty liar

March 8, 2011

This is just the day I want to remember for a very long time! Or for the rest of my life, he did it Kakashi is the first man who's lips have been over mine!

He convinced me to sneak out to spend some time with him, which got the blood going to begin with and I did not get caught! :)

We spend some time at Kiba's and while the owner of the house had stepped out of the room Kakashi had snuck a kiss on me. Somehow I kept my cool like it was nothing new, and then time went on and when he dropped me off at home he asked for a hug and then asked me if he could get a good night kiss… on that one I kept my cool as much as I could, but I didn't think he would try to French me. I tried my best to act like I knew what I was doing but I pulled away and I was slightly shocked and just said a quick good night and went to get back to my room.

And as any could imagine he must have sensed a bit of my discomfort and I managed to say that it was because I didn't want to cheat on my 'boyfriend' and he bought it, I think? And as the conversation went on I asked if he would be okay if I didn't leave my supposed bf I wanted to read that he wouldn't be, but it actually excited him to be the one on the side… who would have thought that he would be cool with it.

But it's not what I wanted to hear, but its something right? But do I like him? Or I'm I just not being picky about this? But this could back fire on me, he could just be playing me… especially since he knows I'm still pure.

Should I just go with it? I am 18 and I was just kissed and I haven't ever had sex, is it time that I experience it? But what if I'm not what he expected, I don't have a perfect body… not even close to it. I don't have the big boobs or the nice ass, but I don't have the muffin top either so…?

Even if Kakashi isn't the one to deflower me someone else will have to see me in my birthday outfit, should I start to work out? I really don't want to thou :/ not my thing.

So what should I do? Someone help! I need it seriously.

~Ino


End file.
